


青木

by Emotional_Virgin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Consensual Underage Sex, M/M, Underage Sex
Language: Interlingua
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotional_Virgin/pseuds/Emotional_Virgin
Summary: 试水，原创，根据脑袋里的一些设定写器的如有雷同，提前道歉未成年/骨科雷者慎入
Kudos: 1





	青木

**Author's Note:**

> 试水，原创，根据脑袋里的一些设定写器的  
> 如有雷同，提前道歉  
> 未成年/骨科  
> 雷者慎入

“嗯啊…哈…想要…哥哥…哥哥给我…哈…”一个少年趴在大床上失神的叫着，昏暗的灯光映照在少年奶白的肌肤上，通透的有如一尊润玉，显出一抹病态的妖艳。少年身后站着一个男人，男人脸上还带着少年的锐气，但眼神却深邃的好似看不见底。他一只手里拿着男根状的橡胶玩具，正毫不留情的朝少年身后的蜜洞狠狠抽插着，另一只手摁住少年的腰不让他往前躲。

男人名叫林青，是林家的大少爷。林家是赫赫有名商业大亨，作为金融界的一把手，到底是得罪了不少或大或小的势力。林青五岁的时候，他的母亲，就为了帮丈夫挡住黑道组织的刁难。坐在了本该是林家家主，也就是林青他亲爹的车里，在去机场的路上出了车祸。这时候的林青虽然什么都不知道，但听着下人们有意无意的背后嚼着舌根。他也明白了一点——他的母亲是为了他父亲死的。他的母亲是代替他的父亲死的。但在林青母亲去世的三个月后，林家家主就又娶了一个漂亮的年轻女人。在林青七岁的时候，女人就生了个儿子。林家主对这个孩子百般宠溺，当做掌中宝一般对待。而失去母亲的小林青却被他不知不觉的疏忽了…   
那少年就是林青同父异母的亲弟弟，叫做林木。

林青一边冷笑着，一边加重了手上的动作。惹得少年娇喘连连。“嗯啊…哥…哥哥…好痛…”林木的话拉回了回忆里的林青。他收起笑容，走到了林木面前。“木木，你不喜欢哥哥了吗？”林青蹲下来摸着林木的脸颊问道。  
说来也怪，林木从记事起就不喜近人，除了自己的母亲，就再也没和任何人有过亲近的模样，即使是他的父亲。但是他却偏偏很在意这位冷漠的哥哥。林青也不知道这个小鬼为什么还敢缠上他。起初他很厌烦，但到了后来他却觉得这是个难得的机会。  
林青努力的从深不见底的瞳孔中攒出一点温柔，直直的看着林木。虽然眼里的寒意遮盖不住，但在林木眼中却是这个哥哥给过他的少有的温暖。他低下了头——他想让哥哥喜欢他，他想让哥哥接受他！ “喜…喜欢…木…木木喜欢…哥哥”林木颤抖着说出一句不连贯的话。看着少年倔强的模样，林青的嘴角又浮上一抹冷笑和多年的计划即将得逞的满足。

林青脱下裤子，男性的象征在内裤的包裹下越发肿胀。林木看着男人喷薄欲出的欲望，露出迷茫的表情。“木木，哥哥生病了，特别难受。木木要不要帮帮哥哥？”林木一听到哥哥生病了，整个神经都崩了起来，只知道傻傻的点头，皮肤因为激动也泛起淡淡的粉红。林青冷漠的看着男孩的肤色一点点由雪白变成沾染着情欲的红色，眼里的欲火烧的越来越旺。  
林青脱下内裤，硕大的那处弹了出来，前端吐出了透明的淫液。“木木，你亲亲它。”林青的声音已经因为难以忍受的情欲变得沙哑了。少年笨拙的亲吻着男人憋的紫红的肉棒，还讨好的伸出舌头舔了舔。林青被少年的举动惹出一身的火，摁着少年的头就往自己胯下压，粗长的肉棒竟是整根都被林木吞了进去，异物堵住食道的感觉让林木想呕吐，但为了让哥哥开心，林木强行忍住了想要吐出来的冲动，眼睛涨的通红。林青拿出了自己的欲望，紫红的肉棍被少年的口水滋润的闪闪发光。“还不够哦木木，哥哥还是好难受，你再帮帮哥哥好不好？”林木一边揉着酸痛的腮帮子一边点头。林青把少年翻了个身，让少年面对他躺在床上。男人把林木的腿分开。少年的私密处一览无余，没有发育完全的少年的花茎一颤一颤的，身下的菊穴也是未经人事的嫩粉色。林青抽出之前的玩具，带出了媚红的嫩肉，林青毫不怜悯的换上自己的粗大，猛地将自己的肉棒送进了少年的蜜穴，甬道突然被撑开，似乎每一处皱褶都被撑平了。林木发出一声惨叫，整张脸因为痛苦变得苍白。少年咬住自己的嘴唇，他还是认为自己在帮哥哥治病，所以死撑的假装没事。林青也没想到少年的那处竟是这般销魂，紧紧的裹着他的巨大，热的好似要将他融化了，他一个挺身，整根没入，顶在了少年的花心上。惹得少年娇呼连连。林青晃动着腰身，一下又一下的精确的撞在少年的花心上，林木被男人的顶弄惹得失了神，直能更用力的咬住自己的嘴巴。眼里因为舒适流出了生理性的眼泪。林青额头青筋暴起，双眼因为深陷情欲变得赤红，俨然一副野兽模样。林木已经忘记了一切，断断续续地发出破碎的音节，嘴巴已经被咬肿了，涎水顺着下巴流在脖子上。前端的花茎吐出稀薄的精水，在一声大过一声的喘息声中，少年被送上了高潮。  
少年的肠壁因为高潮不断收缩，男人快速抽送着，也终于要达到顶峰。林青从少年身体里退出来，抓住少年的头发，把他的脸拉到了胯下，一边用手快速的撸动着自己的分身，随着男人的怒吼，射出了自己一股一股的精华。浓稠的精水烫的少年有那么一瞬失神。男人慢慢后退，看着脸上沾满精液的少年因为过度劳累已经睡着了。林青迅速穿戴好离开了少年的房间，一边回味着刚才这场酣畅淋漓的性爱，一边期待着明早的林家夫妻看见自己宠爱的小儿子这幅淫乱的模样会是什么反应……


End file.
